


Timestamp: Running With Sam

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Invisible [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	Timestamp: Running With Sam

You were panting as you ran, but it wasn’t from being overexerted.  You’d run with Sam dozens of times before today, things were just a little bit different this time.

This time Sam could see you running next to him.

You were on your regular running route, going down the semi-paved road for a couple miles before heading out into the trees down a path you usually would take.  Then you’d circle back and run on the side of the highway for a while on your way back to the bunker.  It was nothing new, and to you it felt the same as it always did.

Except that Sam was running slower than normal.

“Sam, what’s the deal?” you asked between careful breaths.  Talking and running wasn’t always easy to do.  “You hurt or something, slowpoke?”

Sam looked over at you, defensive brow furrowed.  “No, not hurt,” he said simply, staring straight ahead again.

You looked at him, trying to figure out why he was going slower than normal.  Then it hit you.  He was trying to take it easy on you, now that he could see you next to him.

“Dude, I’ve run with you tons,” you said.  “You don’t need to slow down for me – I usually beat you home anyway.”

Sam scoffed, but didn’t answer, so you decided to take charge.  You stepped it up a bit, running faster so that you could get to your normal pace.  You left Sam a few strides behind you – if he wanted to go easy on you, fine, but you wouldn’t go easy on him.

It only took a minute before Sam sped up, catching up to you.  “Okay, I give.  I just don’t want you overwhelmed,” Sam admitted, and you swung out a fist to punch his arm.

“I’m a faster runner than you Sam,” you deadpanned.  “Trust me, I won’t get overwhelmed.  Now can we run?”

Sam grinned, pushing his pace even harder than normal.  “You’re on, Y/N.”

You were admittedly exhausted when you got back to the bunker, running harder and faster than ever before, but you were glad that Sam finally got over his need to baby you on your run.

He’d never go easy on you again.

### Actions


End file.
